Static
Virgil Hawkins, AKA Static, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 120th episode and Season 7 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Miles Morales VS Static, where he fought against Miles Morales from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Zeno Robinson. History As a child, Virgil Hawkins lost his mother to gang violence in Dakota. His father vowed to help the community and set up the Freeman Community Center, which became a second home for Virgil. Virgil grew up to be an honor roll student with a quick tongue, which caused him to be the target of a notorious bully and gang member, Francis Stone. Virgil's friend, Larry Wade suggested the only solution to Virgil's problems was to kill the bully at a gathering of all the gangs of the city in the Dakota Docks known as "The Big Bang". It did not come to pass, as police arrived on the scene to squelch the battle. When they encountered return fire, the police fired tear gas and the gas grenade caused a container full of unknown chemicals to explode. The entire dock area became covered in thick, purple smoke. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed and found out he developed electromagnetic powers. Inspired by the superhero comics he read, he decided to become the superhero named Static. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Vergil Hawkins * Height: 172 cm | 5'8" * Weight: 64 kg | 140 lbs * Age: 15 * AKA Kilowatt Kid * Member of Teen Titans * Hobbies: D&D, Pokémon Electric Powers * Electrokinesis ** Force Bolts ** Static Cling ** Nova Burst ** Plasma coil ** Impulse disruption ** Energy barriers * Mechanokinesis * Electromagnetism * Wavelength tuning * Can become electric energy Feats * Absorbed 94 megawatts at once * Obliterated the Titans tower * Matched Superboy's telekinesis * Dodged light-speed lasers * Survived a building exploding * Melted 2,000 tons of ice * KO'd Raven with one zap * Defeated Ebon, Hotstreak, Joker DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * For real? You attacked me! * Me? Getting zapped? What's up with that? * And I call '''THIS' my taser punch!'' * Come on out, Spider-Boy... * Shoot! That was my ride... * Okay, you've got surprises, but so do I! * Plasma coil. If you haven't noticed, this electric biz is kinda my thing. * Phew... That was tough... Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-24 at 4.01.36 PM.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! staticshock.png|Static Saucer Static 03.jpg|Static's electricity powers taser punch.gif|Taser Punch Static-Shock-Episode-31--A-League-of-Their-Own-Static-Shock-.jpg|Static's electric force field Screen Shot 2020-01-28 at 6.23.46 AM.png|Static reattaching his arm with electricity Trivia *Static is the 20th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern and Lobo, and with the next one being Black Canary. **He is the 16th DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam and Lobo. **He is the 15th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam and Green Lantern, and with the next one being Black Canary. *Static and his opponent are the seventh and eighth black characters to appear, after Spawn, Zack the Black Ranger, Balrog, TJ Combo, Black Panther and Afro Samurai. References * Static on Wikipedia * Static on the DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 7 Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Combatants Category:African-American Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Flying combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Mutant Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon